Traffic controllers are utilized as intimidating devices that preclude wrong-way traffic of automobiles at the entrances and exits of parking areas and the like. That is, a visible barrier is presented at the pavement level so as to permit the desired traffic flow by means of its depression when engaged by rolling tires, and so as to cause or likely to cause tire damage to undesired reverse flow traffic by means of its visible configuration of projecting members. In practice, notice in the form of warning signs is posted so as to advise motorists and pedestrians as well of the consequences to expect in attempting to defeat the barrier; that is, that danger exists and the probability of tire damage when a motorist persists in violating the barrier to ingress or egress established by a proprietor.
Heretofore, traffic directors or controllers of the type under consideration have involved retractile spring arms and spikes assembled as a unit in a frame above or inset into an excavation below the pavement level. Although such controllers are entirely satisfactory as related to vehicular traffic, they can be dangerous with respect to pedestrian traffic, even though trespass may be involved. For example, a trespassing pedestrian might unwittingly stumble upon said spikes, fall, and be impaled thereon. Obviously, injury may befall the unwary intruder, raising the question of liability and responsibility of the property owner to have avoided such an accident. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a traffic controller of the type under consideration which is effective and yet safe with respect to pedestrians who might unwittingly stumble thereon.
The traffic controllers with which this invention is concerned permit one-way traffic and preclude wrong-way traffic of pneumatic tired vehicles. That is, said one-way traffic rolls thereover without harm while said wrong-way traffic encounters a damaging spiked barrier. Significantly however, said spike barrier is ever present and exposed in the prior art devices depressible only in the wrong-way mode, the spiked barrier being depressible against rather heavy springs. Accordingly, the spiked barrier may easily be depressed by the weight of a vehicle, but not so by the body or member of a person falling thereupon. To this end it is an object of this invention to provide a spiked barrier that is normally retracted and which rises to its function only during a wrong-way encounter with a vehicle wheel. It is another object to provide lever means raised by light spring pressure and engageable with a vehicle wheel to raise the spiked barrier, a feature being the normal exposure of said lever means and its noninjurious and non-damaging configuration easily depressed against said light spring pressure.
Traffic controllers have been installed both above and below grade, below grade installations being most common where a recess or well structure is permitted. However, recessed installations are often prohibited, as they are in structures that have prestressed slabs of pavement, in that box-shaped recesses present interruptions that break through membranes and weaken said structures. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a generic concept that is adaptable in at least two species applicable to below grade and above grade installations respectively. Generally, the spiked barrier is characterized by barrier blades that are normally retracted and raised by lever means associated therewith and that normally project for tire engagement. Specifically, the below grade installation is characterized by integral blade and lever units, and the above grade installation is characterized by separate blade and lever units; all as hereinafter described.